


Rain check

by Doktor- Marceline (Kenokosan)



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Light Smut, Short & Sweet, Spoilers, small spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenokosan/pseuds/Doktor-%20Marceline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I had to get out while I'm working on other fics! Hope you like!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain check

**Author's Note:**

> Some spoilers...I blew up the BOS and The Institue...I have no regrets. Anyway, in my head canon I imagine my SS and Hancock somewhat settling down after everything that transpired and started raising Shaun in Sanctuary.

The sun was barely setting as it went below the horizon. Its rays disappearing from everything in its path. The local wildlife, floral, and the occasional raider going to rest as night began to loom. The settlement, Sanctuary, was going to slumber with the end of a day. Night patrols were being set out as new guards took the place of the day patrol. Settlers, farmers, traders, and dogs settled in for the next. Except for one couple. In a small house tended by a Mr. Handy and watched by a dog by the name of Dogmeat, the sounds of a radio playing music could be heard softly as the couple were groping, caressing, and kissing one another. A male ghoul and a human woman. The ghoul bumped into the edge of the falling over and landing onto the bed with the woman landing on top him. She giggled as she straddled him, his hands resting on her hips. She slowly rocked her hips back and forth making the ghoul beneath her groan softly as he sat up to kiss her.

"I'm glad we decided to do this..." she said as she pulled away to pull down her zipper, revealing her cleavage to him. The ghoul hummed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and sat his face on the crook of her neck, giving it a soft bite. "...So am I" he whispered back as his hands traveled up along her back and tugged the suit down. She shrugged her arms free of the sleeves, leaving her mostly bare from the waist up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to kiss and suckle on her neck. "...Hmm like that Hancock" she said as her cheeks flushed with red and she felt the tingling sensation pool between her legs. The ghoul, Hancock, continued as he added more pressure to kisses and teeth as he made his way down.

  
'... _thump_...' Hancock stopped for a moment when he reached her bra. He checked for a second to see if it was the wind or something. Nothing. Probably was just the wind or something. Now what was he doing again? Oh right. Removing her bra to get to the sweet lumps. During those few seconds his lover began to whine as she rolled her hips to grab his attention once again. Hancock looked to see her flustered and her chest heaving in arousal. It was enough for him to forget about the noise he heard just a second ago. "Don't be such a tease!" she pouted at him as her hands wandered south and under his coat. "Eager, aren't we Alice?" he asked her as he shrugged out of his red coat, as her hands began to unbutton his shirt. "It's been three weeks! Not counting the quickie we had before storming the HQ of The Brotherhood of Steel, so that doesn't count" she said as she finished with her task of removing his shirt. His chest was finally bare as she leaned forward to give a chaste kiss underneath his ear. His hand combed through her hair. If there was one thing he missed when turning into a ghoul, it was hair. Sometimes, out of habit he would reach up to finger comb his hair only to touch his scarred scalp. A small sacrifice to being a ghoul. The wandering hands of Alice jolted him out of his thoughts. Stroking, rubbing, and oh...scratching was enough to turn him into a puddle of goo and little Hancock to stand at attention. Just as Alice's hands went to his belt, the sounds of child in distress caused them to pause. Stopping to look at their door way, the pitter-patter of feet suddenly became aware to both of them. They jumped away from one another and scrambled to put some clothes on before he saw them.

"Mommy!" Shaun's head peaked from the door way to see his parent looking surprised and flustered. It was an odd scene. Father looked like his gut got hit and his mother looked like she ran for a mile or something. Mother was wearing his father's red coat while his father had his hat on his lap and no shirt on. "Mom...why are you wearing dad's coat?" he asked he rubbed his cheek dry. "Uh...it's cold?" she said as she wrapped the coat around her more. It was summer and it was not even that cold, but Shaun didn't say anything. "Is there something wrong Shaun?" she asked as she walked up to her son. Shaun nodded as he looked at his mother in the eye. "I had another nightmare" he told her. "Was the nightmare about you getting trapped in my power armour again?" she asked him. He nodded as more tears poured out. "Oh honey..." she said as she hugged him to her bosom. About week or so ago, Shaun was tinkering at the workbench by her power armour. Feeling curious, he got opened the suit to take a look to see what it looked on the inside when he heard some of the settlers passing by and in a panic got in and closed on him. It was nearly pitch black and very hot in there. Since he was short, he couldn't reach the 'on' switch to turn on the ventilation or the speakers. He was screaming and crying for help, but the suit muffled his cries. For about six hours, he was trapped in there until Dogmeat kept barking at the suit. When they opened it he was drenched in sweat, urine, and tears staining his cheeks. After that ordeal, he had nightmares for about a week straight and couldn't sleep alone in the dark. For the past two days, he was doing fine sleeping on his own. Going as far as being able to sleep in the dark without a candle being lit in his room. That is... until now. "Can I sleep with you and dad?" he asked her with more tears threatening to spill once more. Alice smiled at him. How could she say no that face? "Of course honey! Go get your Janggles the Moon Monkey toy, okay?" she said to him as she ruffled his hair. He nodded as he went back into the hall to get his toy from his room. Alice stood up and turned to looked at Hancock with a sheepish smile, which he returned in kind. "Rain check?" she asked as she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the check. He sighed and nodded. "Rain check" he returning the kiss.


End file.
